Daydream
by NickyFox13
Summary: A bunch of oneshots in which daydreams are involved and somehow lead to romance. Mildly AU, but for the most part, canon compliant. Complete for now.
1. Katie x Oliver

**Daydream**

**By: NickyFox13**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was!**

**A/N: This little plot bunny has been hopping in my head for a while, so I thought 'Hey, I should type it up!'. And this is the result! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

It was a normal, boring Transfiguration class, in which Katie Bell was staring out the window, daydreaming. It was normal for the fifth year to stare out into space, only because Professor McGonnagal had lectured about O.W.L.S, just like every other teacher had before her. Hearing that lecture more than once had been sheer torture. Katie had imagined that she was out on her broom stick, playing Chaser on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. It was the final game of the season, and Gryffindor was leading by a landslide against Ravenclaw, the score being 330-40 If they won this game, Gryffindor would get the Quidditch Cup for the first time in seven years. If they lost...it would not be a pretty sight. Katie, her two best friends and Chasers numero two and three, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, were doing a seemingly complex play in which the three girls passed the Quaffle to each other mutliple times in a rapid succesion. Harry Potter, the Seeker, the youngest in a century, was flying towards the Golden Snitch. He was quickly flying closer and closer, when...

"**Katie!**" Alicia screamed, interrupting Katie's peaceful daydream.

"Surely Transfiguration isn't _that_ boring!" Angelina chuckled.

"Easy for you to say." Katie muttered sarcastically. She had said that because Angelina could have easily been the best Transfiguration student in her year if she had actually put an effort into her work.

"Come on Katie, practice starts in five. We should leave now before Oliver gets all angry at us." Alicia said quickly.

"Ok, lets go." Katie said, gathering all of her things.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there were barely any clouds in the sky. If you thought that was true, you are sadly mistaken. It was actually cloudy, and looked as if it could rain at any second. 

"I'm freezing! Why can't we stop practicing?" Alicia complained.

"It's only a little cold, what could possibly go wrong?" Oliver Wood, Captain and Keeper of the team, said, confidentely that nothing would go wrong.

As soon as he uttered that statement, it started to rain. Hard. Lightning had also decided to crash really close to the Pitch.

"'It's only a little cold' he says. 'What could possibly go wrong?' he says. And look what happened! Lightning starts to sound!" Fred Weasley, the red headed, freckled Beater complained.

"You know what, Fred, your right! Our health is more important than Quidditch!" Alicia agreed. Thunder decided to show, and more lightning crashed down.

"Ok, ok! Practice is over!" Oliver said.

The whole team gratefully landed and rushed to the castle, where it was dry.

* * *

In the Common Room, Katie was at the far back corner, sitting on a chair, doodling on a random scrap of parchment. It had first looked something like a dragon, then seemed to turn more and more human like after some fixing. Three minutes and lots of spills later, her 'masterpiece' was finally finished. Katie was about to start doodling some more when Oliver decided to drop by. 

"Hey, Kates, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Doodling." Katie answered absent-mindedly.

"Can I see?"  
"Sure." Katie happily gave Oliver the doodle.

"This guy sure looks familiar." He stated. The portrait Katie had drawn was of a male, with scruffy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a small scar on the left cheek. Three guesses on who the person was...

Realization had suddenly dawned on the Keeper. She had drawn him.

"It's me!" Oliver said, sounding shocked. Katie blushed.

"I know." She finally answered.

"I didnt know you could draw!"

"I don't. I just daydream too much and sometimes my daydreams show in my drawings."

"Oh. Well, it's still good."

"Only because you're the one in it." Katie snorted.

"Whatever." There was an immidiate silence in the conversation, which was broken by Katie asking shyly:

"So, what brings you back here?"  
"What, now talking to my Chaser is a crime?"

"You're an idiot."  
"But I'm your favorite idiot, right?"

Katie rolled her eyes, and playfully punched Oliver's arm.

* * *

Some space away, Angelina had to give Fred three sickles. 

"I knew that those two would snog before the year was up!" Fred said arrogantly.

"Just because you're right doesn't mean that you can rub it in!" Angelina said.  
"But we both know that I was bound to be right!"  
Angelina just laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appriciated! And please be honest about how you think, if it was awesome or crappy. The longer the better:)**


	2. Fred x Angelina

Daydream

**A/N: I'm back! Not sure why I'm continuing this, but an idea struck and I had to write it down. Last chapter was OWKB, and this one is FWAJ. Why is this one not Katie/Oliver? I don't know. Just read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**

Angelina Johnson was one of the fortunate people who could listen to Professor Binns and not fall asleep or daydream during his lectures. She always wondered _why _she even had to take this stupid class, and her answer normally came out to being that whomever created the timetables for classes enjoyed knowing that whichever student was unfortunate enough to have to take it to be bored out of their poor skulls. For the first time in all of Angelina's years of taking History of Magic, she started to daydream. It was her normal daydreams of a Quidditch practice being run by the Nazi himself, Oliver Wood. He was drilling the poor Chasers to the ground with the new formations that were created two nights before. As always, Fred and George Weasley, the identical red haired pranksters, had done some weird type of prank to make the unbearabley hard practices a little more berable. This time it was Fred getting himself in trouble and saying that he wasn't Fred, but George and told Oliver that he should get the twins' names right and George doing the same. Even though Oliver had been on the team with them for years, he still confused George with Fred. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, the other two chasers, were laughing loudly at how the Captain reacted to Fred and George and how each were pretending that they were each other. Even the Seeker, Harry Potter, managed a laugh or two. The whole team was threatened with dawn practices for the rest of the season if the twins didn't stop. Everything was as normal as it could be minutes later, and Fred flew towards Angelina, looking as if he had to say something. He leaned forward, and Angelina had to listen.

"Do me a favor, Angel, and wake up."

"Wha-?" She woke up to see the freckled face of the infamous Fred.  
"You were sleeping like a log. I think you snore..." He got hit on the arm by Angelina, who seemed to be more playful than angered.

"Snce when do I snore?"  
"Since now. I can hear you snore from three rows back."

"Come on, you idiot, time for lunch."  
"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Alicia and Katie, who also took History of Magic with Fred and Angelina, had eavesdropped, 'listening in' as Alicia liked to say, on their conversation.

"They should just get together and leave us alone. All of that flirting is annoying." Katie said.

"Amen to that." Alicia agreed.

* * *

**A/N: This was really short, shorter that the last one. I guess since I've done Katie/Oliver and Fred/Angelina, I should do George/Alicia. After GW/AS, should I do another pairing, and if so, which one? **


	3. Alicia x George

Daydream

**A/N: Yes, you guys are _so _nice, no reviews last chapter. :sigh: At least I got some hits and 10 reviews, I should be grateful for what I have. Don't forget to read and _REVIEW!!!!!_

* * *

**

George Weasley was studying in the library for a test, unlike his idiot of a brother, who was probably testing out the new Canary Creams on the first years with out him. The prat! Fred promised that he would wait outside the library so they could test those Creams with him. George let out an over exaggerated sigh. Fred probably didn't even know where the efffing library was. George was reading and re-reading the notes his friend Angelina Johnson lent him. They took the same Potions class together, so Angelina sometimes pitied the poor boy and let him read her notes. He started laughing insanely, causing weird stares from bystanders. Really, he was laughing at the one time where Fred tripped and caused Katie Bell to loose balance and accidentally collide arm first into a wall. She ended up never forgiving him.

"Hey Weasley! What'cha lauging about?" A weirdly familiar voice called out.

"Who are you?" George asked blandly.

"How can you _not _know me? I'm Roger Davies, your team crushed us Ravenclaws last week!"

"Oh yeah! We creamed you! That was a easy win!"  
"Don't get to cocky, Weasley. All we've gotta do is beat Slytherin by more than a hundred points, then Ravenclaw has a chance for the Quidditch cup!"  
"You wish you could get the Cup. It belongs to Gryffindor!"  
"So what brings you to the library Davies?"

"Same as you, to study." George mentally laughed. There was a silence between the two, in which George used to daydream about the various things he wished he could do to Snape, like dye his hair to look as if Snape himself was a clown who got a bad hair cut or just simply somehow slip a babbling potion in his morning pumpkin juice.

"Which girl has been pulling at your heartstrings recently?" Roger suddenly asked. George started to turn red in the ears and mumble something that sounded like 'Alicove Spinster', what ever an 'Alicove Spinster' was...

"I didn't hear you!" Roger singsonged.

"It's Alicia Spinnet ok! I like her!" George's ears, if possible, turned redder.

"Look behind you, mate. It's ol' Ali herself." Roger was right, Alicia, standing at an average 5'8", was next to the embarrased Weasley.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me George?" Alicia asked. She was a pretty looking female, with large round blue eyes, fair freckled skin and long silky black hair that hung to her shoulders.

"I like you ok? God, what more do you want from me?" George's ears were so red, that a beet would look pale.

Alicia didn't answer verbally, but kissed George passionately. George obligingly kissed back just as passionately back.

"Bravo, Weasley. Bravo." Roger muttered.

"Now to tell the whole Ravenclaw house..." Roger said, sprinting to his Common Room.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go, chapter numero tres has been finished. If you want to see this story updated, it is imperative that you review and suggest a couple!**


	4. Harry X Ginny

Daydream

**A/N: Harry X Ginny this chapter. Couple suggestion was by CapriceAnn Hedican Kocur. This particular chapter takes place in the Trio's sixth and Ginny's fifth year, and is not exactly HBP compliant, just so you know. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley was an average fifth year. She had flaming red hair, brown eyes and most importantly was Ron Weasley's younger, and only, sister. She was just the average girl, who had an overactive imagination. Ginny wonders about many things in her spare time, like why people act a certain way, sometimes even if Snape actually had feelings. The second was a hard one to think about, but not as hard as thinking about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had faced Lord You-Know-Who as a year old baby (Harry narrowly missed the Avada Kedevra curse) , then as an eleven year old, a third time at twelve, four times as a fourth year, and lucky number five just the previous year. That makes five confrontations in sixteen years, which is astounding because most grown wizards would have died the first time of meeting the Darkest Wizard in history. Harry was pretty much an enigma, whose life is more complex than most people believe. Ginny is one of the few people who knows how bad He is, because nearly four years ago, when she was a first year, Ginny had been possessed by Lord V himself through a diary. She was eternally grateful for Harry coming to her rescue in the Chamber of Secrets or she wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. Ginny couldn't stop thinking about the raven haired boy ever since...

* * *

At a different table across the common room, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and none other than Harry Potter were working on their homework. As usual, Hermione was the first one done, and had some other things to work on. Ron and Harry were stuck doing different essays for classes, with Hermione helping periodically. Other than that, the table had been so quiet you could drop a pin and you would have heard it loud and clear.

"She likes you, ya know. Alot." Hermione said wistfully, breaking the silence.  
"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Ginny. She likes you."  
"How can you tell?"  
"She's been staring at the table for almost fifteen minutes." Harry and Ron, both weirdly curious, looked towards Ginny's table. She was staring blankly at the table the Trio had been sitting at. As soon as the two boys looked, Ginny snapped out of her reverie and blushed a bright red like her hair.

"To think it was obvious..." Hermione muttered.

"Why are you talking to your self, Mione? It's creepy!" Ron blurted.

"I'm not talking to myself, just thinking aloud." She retorted. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry smiled his evil looking smile that only came up when a half baked scheme cam to his mind.

"Harry...why are you smiling like that? You're creeping me out!" Ron had blurted.

"You'll see." Harry walked to Ginny's table.  
"Hey Ginny!" He said innocently.

"Hi." She replied.

"Can I borrow a quill?"  
"Sure!" She dug through her bookbag, and once Ginny had faced Harry, he passionately kissed her. There was a bit of applause from the common room, and even Ron, albeit reluctantly, clapped a little. Ginny's daydream had finally come true.

* * *

**A/N: The format's a bit off, I know. The ending was definitely corny, but whatever. I should do Ron/Hermione next, right? If you want RHr later, say so in a review and suggest a couple. Review! The longer the better!**


	5. Ron X Hermione

Daydream

**A/N: I'm back with a Ron/Hermione chapter! This also takes place during HBP, abit after the Slug Club party when Hermione goes with McLaggen instead of Ron, so this chapter is only sorta HBP compliant. I may not update that quickly, because the teachers decided to have a school wide finals starting this coming Tuesday (December 12 - 15 2006). This coming Friday starts my winter break so I'll write so much more! Ok, rant over, here's the chapter.

* * *

**

"What's wrong with Ron?" Ginny Weasley, fifth year and younger sister of Ron, asked her close friend Hermione Granger.

"Ron's been acting like a total baby, on account of me asking Cormac McLaggen instead of him." Hermione answered, without even looking up from her Arithmancy textbook. Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Just ask him out already, and make his day."

"Why _me?_ Give me one good reason why I should."

"You know Ron would die trying to ask you out. Get over it Hermione, he _loves _you." Ginny said sharply. Hermione snorted, knowing deep down that the small redheaded girl was right.

* * *

At the table near the back of the Common Room, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were trying (emphasis on the word _try_) to finish their Divination homework. Ron had been muttering angry words about Hermione the whole night. At random intervals, he had gotten way too loud and caused Harry to be extremely angry. 

"Shut up, Ron! I don't care about how mad you are at Hermione! Just get back to working on your Divination homework and leave me alone!" Harry said, exasperated.

Ron came out of his 'I-hate-Hermione-let-me-rant-about-how-much-I-despise-her' shell to say:

"Wait, why are we still taking Divination?"

"You know, Ron, I haven't got the slightest clue." There was a silence, in which was broken by them finally deciding to grudgingly start their Potions homework. About five minutes later, Hermione, out of the blue, had decided to sit next to Ron.

"Ron."

"Hermione." Both teens looked as if they would probably kill each other in the next quarter hour or more.  
"I'm leaving. I really don't want to get caught in the middle of your crap." Harry immidiately picked up his books and stormed off. An awkward pause ensued.  
"I've got something to say." Hermione murmured. Ron didn't answer. She sighed.

"Goodness, you are stubborn!" She shouts, and before she leaves, plants a full kiss on a now fairly shocked Ron.

"Don't expect another!" Hermione says, now truely angered. Ron is completely silent. Once she had left, he had buried his head in his arms, then yelled:  
"FINE! I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! SHEESH, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Hermione, upon hearing this statement, smiled.

"It took you long enough." The rest of the scene includes the cornball ending, where the bushy haired brunette, and the redhead share a kiss. Bystanders around them 'aww'ed and some even had the nerve to say 'About time!'. And yes, this is the end.

* * *

**A/N: Not so sure about this one, but hey, atleast I updated. Kinda off track of the whole 'daydream' concept, as was last chapter, but nobody cares, right? Leave a review to tell me how good ( or terrible ) this chapter was and suggest a couple. The longer review, the better!**


	6. Leanne X Roger

Daydream

**A/N: Yes, I am back! This is Leanne/Roger. GASP! Such a weird pairing, I know. There was a reviewer who mentioned that Roger should be paired with somebody, and I didn't want to use Katie...so Leanne was the next girl who came to mind. Besides, Leanne's only in HBP for what, a paragraph? Also, for this story, since Leanne doesn't have a last name, I made one up for her, which will be 'Jackson'. So, read the chapter and enjoy! P.S: 'Alanna: The First Adventure' and anything affiliated with Tamora Pierce is nothing I own. There is ****one spoiler, but that's it. Otherwise, the worst that'll happen is a generic summary. You'll get my warning later!

* * *

**

Leanne Jackson was an average 15 year old Gryffindor, with short, dirty blonde hair, who happened to be a ferocius reader. She was known to have her nose almost constantly stuck in a book. Leanne's serene nature and study habits/grades caused people remark that the Sorting Hat should have put her in Ravenclaw. It was hard to believe that quiet, studious Leanne was close friends with the loud, boisterious and sarcastic Quidditch Chaser Katie Bell.

On this particular windy Tuesday, Leanne decided to do some homework in the library. She was used to sitting alone in the library, because the crazy Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, would always set the weirdest dates and times to have Quidditch practices. She prayed for the team, hoping that they wouldn't catch a cold. Reading her newest book, _Alanna: The First Adventure_ by the Muggle author Tamora Pierce. It was a very good book in her opinion, a definate page turner. It was about a girl who wanted to be a knight, but couldn't because of her gender. She then dressed up as a boy, her brother to be exact, and learned how to be a page, then would move on to being a knight. At some points in the book, the blode had imagined she was the main character, Alanna. It seemed like fun to learn to be a knight, but from what she read, would have been really hard work indeed. Leanne liked Alanna and her boisterious, loud and weirdly realistic behaviour. Alanna's attitude really reminded Leanne of Katie. Ten minutes later, a familiar looking Ravenclaw walked in, seemingly half frozen.

"Roger! My god, you'll kill yourself! Here, take my jacket!" She gave the boy her bubblegum pink jacket. All he had worn that was warm was a black jacket and a scarf with the Ravenclaw colors, black and blue.  
"Thanks! Its freezing outside!" Roger gladly accepted the sweater. "Hey! What's that in your hand?" He pointed to Leanne's book. She completely forgot that she had it in her hands.

"Oh, it's just a muggle book I was reading. It's called _Alanna: The First Adventure._" The Ravenclaw boy snatched the book from the Gryffindor girl's hands. Roger started to skim through the book, and a couple of seconds later stopped and read a paragraph of the book.

"Hey look, it's me!" Roger stated, obviously refering to Duke Roger.

"Yeah, he's the evil duke, who's related to the Prince, Jonathan, and seems to hate Alanna. Something bad's gonna happen to that Duke."

"Aw, man! I thought he was gonna be cool!

"He's evil! What do you expect? I personally think he'll die or something."  
"I'm amazed you haven't finished this book already. It's really thin!" Roger flipped through the book, smirking  
"Ha. It's average, like three hundred pages or something." Leanne said, smiling.  
"Can I read it."  
"Sure, but if you don't like it, don't get mad at me. And promise me you won't lose my place. Or tell me the ending if you get there before me."  
"I swear." Roger promised, crossing his heart for proof. He sat his stuff at the nearest table and immidiately started reading. Leanne had also brought a second book, which was in her large school bag. They sat next to each other reading silently.

* * *

From a safe distance, three shivering Gryffindor girls were smiling at Leanne and Roger. They were the Quidditch Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, who also happened to be friends within themselves and with Leanne.  
"Aww, aren't they such a cute couple?" Alicia cooed. 

"Yeah, too bad they have to like books more than themselves." Katie said quite sarcastically.

"Shut up, Katie. Just because couples make you sick doesn't mean you should be all cynical with your closest friend!" Angelina snapped at the younger sarcastic girl

"What ever. They would still make an adorable couple." Alicia said.

"Stop being so freaking optimistic, Spinnet!"

* * *

**A/N: I know I should have done one of the elder Weasley boys (Bill or Charlie), but I couldn't think of anybody to pair Charlie with and Fleur is kinda annoying. I couldn't resist doing this! I promise, I will write Bill/Fleur, Charlie/ Somebody and Remus/Tonks in the future, but for now, REVIEW! Lots of LONG reviews. Also, if you want, you can suggest a couple. Merry Christmas, happy hannukah (today is the last day -sniff-) and have a happy new year! Also, have a good holiday, whichever one you may celebrate.**

**Until the next Update,**

**NickyFox13**


End file.
